Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am
Story 12:00am Jack and Kate were in the jungle. It’s not far anymore said Jack. Stop! said Kate. Jack and Juliet looked in to the hole. It’s here said Kate. The ghost from Mother touched Kate on her shoulder. Come with me said Mother. Jack was trying to sleep, but didn’t know that Kate was going away. 12:07am Karen Dellin is already gone said Ranjina. We’ve replaced her for Roger Montkin. We don’t want you to kill her said Ranjina. Kill Jeffrey said Ranjina. Juliet was going down and shot Jeffrey in his back. He’s dead said Juliet. Good job, take he all the cell phones from the police men said Ranjina. OK said Juliet. 12:10am There are some clothes for you to go to the police office. You only have to push on 5 buttons. Z K N O P. ZKNOP said Ranjina. Yes, I’ve done it said Juliet. Look down, very good said Ranjina. A train was coming. A cable broke down and the train was yet stopping. An explosion happened and all cables broke down. What is happening? asked Juliet. There won’t going any train riding. There will being a crisis said Ranjina. There’s also a new ID in your pocket. Your new name is Jannette Brichman. Go to Catherine Smith said Ranjina. Good luck, I will contact you in an hour. 12:16am Ben was at the Barracks. This is a hologram of Juliet said Ben. One part is here and one part is somewhere else said Ben. I can’t sleep said Ben. I’m already from 8:00am awake said Ben. Juliet to said the ghost of Mother. 12:19am Juliet was going to the police office. Hello, I need help from Catherine Smith said Juliet. We got her said Catherine. Juliet was arrested. Juliet was put in a cell where she could talk. As you know, I’m Catherine Smith, boss of Miami Police. Why did you kill those men? asked Catherine. Juliet’s phone was going on. 12:26am Take the phone now said Catherine. There’s a phone under the cell table. If you take it, should everyone in the building said Ranjina. Who is it on the phone? asked Catherine. My sister, Claire Dizan said Juliet. I’m not sure if I can trust you said Catherine. The phone was off. Giving her some food and water. 12:45am Juliet was still in the cell. Juliet’s phone was going on. With Juliet. You’re doing it. You’re lying, I like that said Ranjina. You’re next job is to get my brother on the line said Ranjina. He has to deliver a package in the police office said Ranjina. Randy Cornell is his name said Ranjina. He will come at the time of the escape said Ranjina. 12:55am Juliet was still waiting. The phone was going on. With Juliet. What’s the plan? asked Juliet. The plan is…said Ranjina. 1:00am Trivia *This is the first episode not to show: the following takes place between... *This episode is also called: The Night That Just Started. *This marks the first appearance of Catherine Smith. Category:Season 1 Episodes